Wildmutt
thumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|right Wildmutt was the second alien used by Ben. Ben first transforms into Wildmutt during the first Ben 10 episode And Then There Were 10. ''when fighting Vilgax's Drones. http://images.wikia.com/ben10/images/8/8a/Wildmutt.jpgWildmutt possesses a natural high agility that makes him able to run, jump and climb on objectshttp://images.wikia.com/ben10/images/6/6a/Sick_Wildmutt.jpgSick WildmuttAdded by Ysrael214at high velocity. Most notable, Wildmutt has an incredible heat sensing ability, similar to pit vipers, that allows him to perceive thermal signatures of anything. Wildmutt's sense of smell is also well developed, he is able to track people from their scent many miles away. The only downside is that it makes Wildmutt vulnerable to anything that can overwhelm his senses such as a loud sound or a horrible smell.It has also been exhibited that Wildmutt has above human strength. While Wildmutt is normally quadrupedal, he has the ability to stand on his rear haunches and brandish his front paws like fists. Wildmutt also has razor-sharp claws, and the ability to shoot sharp quills from his back, like a porcupine myth.He first appeared in [http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/And_Then_There_Were_10 ''And Then There Were 10], where Ben used him while testing out the system. He then battled one of﻿ Vilgax's Drones and won. He was used in [http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Permanent_Retirement Pernament Retirement ''to] escape the Limaxes in Aunt Vera 's retirement home, and later to battle the one posing as Max. He later battled the Circus Freaks in [http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Last_Laugh ''Last Laugh], and lohttp://images.wikia.com/ben10/images/2/23/ImagesCAUO3W50.jpgOn a treeAdded by Newliamiloveben10st when Zombozo showed up. He than tried to save some builders in [http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Lucky_Girl Lucky Girl], but Gwen did all the work. A sick Wildmutt appeared in [http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Side_Effects Side Effects], where he was unable to stop Clancy's cockroaches because of his cold. He was used in [http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Secrets Secrets], where he lost to Vilgax. He later was used in the following episode, [http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Truth Truth ''to] fight off his two older cousin Vulpimancers. He failed to stop The Great One in [http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/The_Big_Tick ''The Big Tick]. Kevin was mentioned by Gwen to have used him to terroise Tallahassee in [http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Framed Framed]. Ben then used him to try to stop Kevin from sending a cable car over the edge of the pier as Upgrade. In [http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Camp_Fear Camp Fear], he was chased by the Living Mushrooms and captured with Max. Later, in [http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Tough_Luck Tough Luck], he was used in a magic trick and in [http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Ghostfreaked_Out Ghostfreaked Out], a dream Wildmutt that could talk like Ben tried to rescue a kid in a tree, but it proved this was a decoy from Ghostfreak. He was seen 4 times in [http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Back_With_a_Vengeance Back with a Vengeance]. He was used in [http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Ben_10,000_%28episode%29 Ben 10,000 ''by] Ben 10,000, to battle Vilgax. He chased down some robbers in [http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Midnight_Madness ''Midnight Madness], but failed. A "baby Wildmutt" appeared in [http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Don%27t_Drink_the_Water Don't Drink The Water to] battle Hex. He appeared in [http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Ben_10_vs._the_Negative_10_%28Part_2%29 Ben 10 vs the Negative 10: Part 2] to battle theNegative 10, the Dr. Animo's monsters and the security robots controlled by the hypnotized Cooper. He was used to find an intruder in [http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Ben_10:_Secret_of_The_Omnitrix Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix], but it turned out to be Gwen. http://images.wikia.com/ben10/images/8/8a/Wildmutt.jpgOlder Vulpimancers have bigger teeth that you can fully see, because they are on the outside of their face. Vulpimancers have evolved without eyes, instead using smell and hearing in vision's place, which are aided by three V-shaped gills on both sides of their neck. Ben's point of view while Wildmutt is depicted as being similar to a thermograph sensor, since it detects its surrounding with heat. The Omnitrix symbol is on a brace on his left shoulder. Ben after transformation Added by Braddas96 Among each Vulpimancer, the only noticeable common feature is their general body shape, which appears to be a cross between a lion, a wolf and a gorilla, but they vary in body sizes, and sometimes in color. Some Vulpimancers also have tails, while others don't (it is a possibility that only older Vulpimancers have this trait). Wildmutt also has a different mouth shape than other Vulpimancers shown in the original series.